


The spar

by seraphlamington



Category: Disgaea (Games), Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance
Genre: Angel/Demon Sex, Autistic Character, First Time, Light Masochism, M/M, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sparring, Strength Kink, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, autistic christo, not explicitly stated but it is there, trans christo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphlamington/pseuds/seraphlamington
Summary: Red Magnus thinks that Christo could do with getting a bit stronger. Christo disagrees. How do they deal with it? By sparring, and then having sex after.
Relationships: Red Magnus/Christo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	The spar

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is. the first fic I've wrote from scratch in a verrrrry long time. I had a Red Magnus/Christo itch and decided to make the content myself. I think these two are so good together. This is supposed to take place just after Red Magnus' character development chapter in Scorching Flame also. Originally it took place earlier, but writing Red Magnus talking in third person during sex just kind of made me laugh. Anyway, please enjoy!

It’s just another normal day in the Pocket Netherworld. Gunshots can be heard in the distance, but nobody reacts - it’s safe to assume that Seraphina is probably just tormenting some poor Prinny as usual, and so the group of Christo, Red Magnus and Usalia sits around the table as they wait for Killia to finish cooking. As usual he cooks up a delicious curry for the group, seeing as Usalia needs them for her curse they normally end up having at least one a day. They usually switch it up with different types of curry however, Killia leaving it up to surprise for the others to find out. Most of them aren’t picky, with the exception of a disguised angel, feeling very out of place amongst his demonic allies. 

And so Killia continues to cook as they all sit around the table, waiting for the curry. Red Magnus dominates the majority of the conversation, loud as he is, until Zeroken busts the door down and scrambles in late.  
“D-did I miss it?! Did I miss the breakfast curry? Oh _man._ ” He’s trying to catch his breath as he talks, and failing at that.  
“Oh! Zeroken. Don’t worry, food hasn’t been served yet. Though it wouldn’t _hurt_ to arrive a bit early, just in case.” Snarky as always, Christo can’t stop himself from adding that little quip in. Zeroken is panting all over the place and sweating everywhere - it’s disgusting!

Zeroken takes a seat down at the table with them, next to Christo who has Usalia next to him and is sitting across from Red Magnus. Zeroken does that… _thing._ That thing that wet wolves and dogs do, shaking himself dry once he sits, to which Christo flinches and covers himself with his hands.   
Usalia and Red Magnus however just laugh, they probably find it funny to see the uptight Christo reacting in such a way to mere _sweat_ . Or maybe demons just don’t care about such things, who knows. Not him.  
“W-were you raised in a barn!? Disgusting! A-and both of you, stop laughing! Don’t encourage this kind of behaviour!”  
Zeroken laughs a little too and the next thing they know, Killia is finished with the curry, serving them all their plates one by one.  
“I think it’s done.” The calm voice of Killia informs the group.

Christo looks around as their plates are served, it looks to be some kind of meat curry this time. He worries, hoping Killia remembered that he doesn’t eat meat if he can help it and prepared in advance, but when his plate arrives sadly that is not the case. He sighs to himself.  
“Killia, you know I’m a vegetarian. I can’t eat this.”   
Before Killia can form a response, Red Magnus chimes in-  
“I’ll take C’sto’s portion!” He doesn’t even wait for a response. Just grabs the bowl and pours the contents into his own, which is now absolutely overflowing with curry. If he notices, however, he doesn’t seem to show it or care. Big grin plastered on his face, he digs in.   
Killia however seems to be looking vaguely upset, and it does happen to tug at Christo’s heart strings a bit, rude and blunt as he may be.   
“My bad, Christo. I completely forgot, sorry.”  
Christo sighs. “It’s. It’s fine. I’m not that hungry, anyway. I’m not just making that up, too!”

Red Magnus slams his bowl down onto the table with a loud **bang!** When Christo looks over he’s shocked to see that the bowl of _two_ full portions is already empty! Looking around, everyone else with their normal portions are not even _half_ done!  
“D-dear G- I mean, _hells_ Red Magnus, that was… very fast!” Christo splutters. Hopefully nobody realises what he almost said.  
“Li’l C’sto, I have a bone to pick with you! How are you _ever_ going to get big and strong without eating meat?! You need more protein! And meat on your bones!”  
Christo blinks, frozen. He’s just shocked that Red Magnus even knows what the word protein is at all to be honest. But still, those words ring in his head. Does Red Magnus think he’s weak?   
“What are you implying? I’m strong as I am, I don’t need to eat more meat or anything of the sort!!”

He’s met with an ear splitting bark of laughter from the large demon across the table, wincing due to the volume. He always was sensitive to sudden and loud noises.   
Christo scowls. Red Magnus thinks the idea of him being strong is funny? Looking around the table Zeroken seems to be chuckling to himself, and Usalia is giggling a little awkwardly. Killia is also sitting with them now but he seems to be lost in his own world as he enjoys the meal. Do… Do none of them think of him as strong and capable?   
“Li’l C’sto, with _those_ arms,” and to punctuate, he reaches across the table to grasp Christo’s upper arm, his single fist covering the whole thing, “I super doubt that you can pack much of a punch. Look, I can hold it in one hand! You don’t have even a shred of muscle!”

Christo blushes a little as Red Magnus starts being so touchy with him, manhandling his arm, grip so tight.  
“Y-you really think that’s all there is to strength? Muscle?”  
Red Magnus stares at him blankly. “Well, there is more, but raw strength and muscle is always the most important factor!”   
Christo shrugs Red Magnus’ grip off (it takes a few shakes for him to get the message to let go) and glares at him across the table. A small _ahem_ can be heard from Killia, before said demon speaks from across the table.  
“Though I disagree with some of the points Red Magnus is making, I do have to agree that it wouldn’t hurt for you to… get a bit stronger, Christo. You don’t have to eat anything you don’t want to, but it wouldn’t hurt to train some more. So you can protect yourself better and rely less on us.”

Christo shifts his glare. “Oh you can _not_ be agreeing with him now! I’m perfectly capable of defending myself! I’m not as weak as you all think I am!”  
“Uhh.” Zeroken scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. “I don’t know about that, dude. Remember the time those two catsabers teamed up on you? And you were cornered? That was not pretty.”  
Usalia, who was still shovelling little spoonfuls of curry into her mouth, decides to speak up too. “Or what about the time when you rushed over to heal me, plip, only to be taken out the next turn himself! I had to get revenge for you myself, plip!”   
Zeroken is nodding to himself now. “No offence Christo, but I’m starting to think the only thing you’re good at is healing the rest of us.”

Oh. That will **not** do!!  
“Th-the nerve of you all! You all have no idea what I’m capable of! Fools, the lot of you!”   
Red Magnus, who looks to have been thinking incredibly hard to himself for the last few seconds, speaks up next before anyone else has the chance.   
“Well, if you’re so sure of that, Li’l C’sto, then maybe you should prove it by sparring the Supreme One right now!”  
Christo freezes. “R-right now? Isn’t that… a little hasty?” As self assured as he was, the angel isn’t so sure he can take on _Red Magnus_ of all demons, and _especially_ not alone.  
“I think it’s a great idea, maybe then the rest of us can eat in peace and quiet.” Killia shows no remorse as Christo shoots him a pleading look, he simply shrugs and goes back to his food.   
“Yeah, it’s just like Killia said! They can’t focus on eating with you getting all defensive all over the place!”   
Christo silently thinks to himself that the main issue is Red Magnus being so loud and noisy, but decides against saying anything for the time being. Think, Christo, _think._ Is there a way out of this?

Across the table, Red Magnus abruptly stands, his chair screeching harshly against the floor, briskly walking over to the green haired angel demon and grinning brightly. “Great! It’s settled!”  
Christo starts sweating nervously now. “I-it is not settled-!!”  
His protests seem to go unnoticed, however. The grinning giant of a demon, Red Magnus, hoists Christo up from his chair, hands pulling him up from _under his arms_ of all things, like he weighs nothing at all - the nerve of him! He feels so belittled right now. Once he’s on his feet again he swats at Red Magnus’ hands, who does not seem to care or notice at all.   
“Awh, come on, little guy. You aren’t chicken, are you? Come on! It’s your chance to prove the great Red Magnus wrong!”   
Christo sighs, feeling increasingly like this isn’t something he can talk his way out of. “F-fine, I guess we can have _one_ spar.” As soon as the words are out of his mouth, Red Magnus _literally_ sweeps him off his feet and into his arms.

  
“Great! The Supreme One will carry you there - saves more time for sparring!”

And so off Red Magnus goes with a now blushing Christo in his arms, leaving the rest of the group behind them. Zeroken sighs and drops his spoon into his half finished curry.  
“Aww man! Bro, can I go watch them? I want to see Red Magnus beat the shit out of Christo!” Before waiting for a response, the impatient Zeroken shoots out of his chair, only to be stopped by a firm, clawed hand on his shoulder.   
“Zeroken, Usalia, I want both of you to promise to leave those two on their own for a while, okay? _Don’t_ disturb them.”

* * *

Red Magnus kicks open the training room doors, slamming hard and fast against the walls next to them. Christo, who is still being carried in his arms, is dropped onto the floor rather unceremoniously as the doors slam shut behind them.   
Christo happens to land right on his behind and gets up, feeling pained already from the impact of the fall.   
“Wh-what was that for?!” He’s even more annoyed now. First Red Magnus insults his strength and ability to fight, only to follow it up by insisting they spar and literally carrying him away - like a child! And now-

Red Magnus, however, remains oblivious. The words don’t even register to his ears as he walks out onto the open training ground, hands on hips as he admires the space. The area resembles the general aesthetic of the rest of the Pocket Netherworld, save for the area in the middle: a large rectangle of dirt ground for sparring on.  
“Wow, look at all this, Li’l C’sto! All this to ourselves, ready when you are, L’il C’sto!” And to punctuate that he assumes a fighting stance. “For your own sake, Red Magnus won’t be using any weapons. His fists are enough to take you down!”

  
Christo feels insulted, yet relieved at the same time. He’s glad he won’t have to brave one of Magnus’ axe blows. The thought alone makes his legs tremble! Now the spar is actually happening, his previous confidence is fading. He’s even more sure that he can’t fight on par with the great Red Magnus.   
“...Two things. First, can I use my bow? And second, no super olympia, okay?”   
Red Magnus nods silently, still in that fighting stance, fists raised forward. Christo gulps, imagining what it’d be like to be hit by one of those. He takes out his bow, and takes a few deep breaths to regulate his breathing. 

This is a terrible _terrible_ idea. But this is the mess he’s gotten himself into, and he can see no way of getting out of it without humiliating and debasing himself by admitting his weakness. Truth be told, he knows he isn’t the strongest. But he isn’t going to admit that to a big group of demons, allies though they may be. He won’t let them see his weakness.  
Maybe this can work out. Maybe if he just keeps his distance, fires a few shots from afar. Focuses on dodging whenever the massive demon gets close. Okay, that’s a solid plan. Right?

Christo exhales.   
“I’m ready.”  
As soon as the phrase leaves his mouth, Christo makes the first move. He nocks his first arrow, aims and shoots. The first one misses. He lines up another one, aiming again and… It hits this time! The towering Red Magnus is lumbering forward, seemingly unbothered by the arrow, pulling it out unfazed. _Wh-what?!_ That hit, he saw it hit, _hells_ he even had to pull it out of his body. It did nothing?  
As Red Magnus speeds up, crashing his fists together in preparation as he makes his way towards Christo.   
Said angel fires a few quick shots towards Red Magnus. A few miss, a few hit, but as he gets closer he needs less time to aim as it becomes easier. 

Red Magnus, however, still seems mostly unbothered by the few arrows that hit him as he pulls them out. Now they’re face to face, Red Magnus looming over him, a seven foot tall giant of a man. He attempts to strike Christo with an uppercut to the ribs, it misses. Christo clutches a dodge. He swings again, this time from the side, another narrow dodge! And finally, one more uppercut. Christo is too late with his dodge, and it hits him right in the stomach. The angel goes flying back as soon as the blow connects and hits the floor hard. He holds a hand to his stomach - that’s going to leave a nasty bruise. And it hurt like _hell_ at that too. He winces, winded. Suddenly he’s very thankful that he’s fighting on the same side as Red Magnus in this godforsaken war.

  
Red Magnus is back in front of him, crashing his fists together again in preparation and then raising them above his head to land a crushing blow on the prone Christo who is still lying on the ground.  
Christo rolls to the side, dodging the blow which connects to the ground, getting up on his feet. Bow still in hand, he resists the urge to dust the dirt off his clothes and focuses on the fight at hand. He puts some distance between himself and Red Magnus as the large demon realises he missed, and shoots a few more quick shots. They’re all landing, and he isn’t sure if he’s imagining things but Red Magnus seems to wince at a few of them, though still seeming mostly unbothered. He isn’t even _trying_ to dodge!! Christo backs up - Red Magnus fights best in close combat, he **cannot** let him get close again! He knows he only has a chance so long as he keeps his distance. Another arrow is nocked and shot, and by the look on Red Magnus’ face now they’re starting to _hurt._

A look of anger overtakes the demon’s face, and he moves fast - unusually fast for a man of his size, and before Christo can react he’s right before him. With an iron grip Magnus _grabs_ Christo’s bow arm, and _tightens it_ to the point that Christo can’t stop his hand opening from the pain, dropping the bow to the ground as he tries to pull Red Magnus off with his other arm but to no avail. Red magnus kicks the bow away and pulls Christo tantalisingly closer by his arm, leaning down a bit closer to his own eye level.   
“Well L’il C’sto, what’cha gonna do now? Your weapon is gone, so why don’t you show Red Magnus how you can pack a punch without it?”

Christo grimaces up at Red Magnus. Though the other man is leaning down to _attempt_ to meet his eye level, he still towers above Christo. Well, there’s only one thing to do. He isn’t very experienced at this whole punching thing, but still he closes his hand into a tight fist, reels back aaaaaand hits square in his bicep.  
Red Magnus doesn’t even flinch. He looks down at Christo still, looking slightly surprised. _That was it?_ And then he lets out a large bark of laughter.  
The angel feels oh so very insulted, scowling up at Red Magnus.  
“S-stop mocking me! Stop laughing! It _isn’t_ funny!”  
Red Magnus, one hand still gripping Christo’s wrist like a vice, tries to control his laughter. He takes his free hand and wipes a tear away from his eye.   
“Heh… Sorry, Christo, it’s just… Is that all you’ve got?”

He narrows his eyes at the mocking man, hopefully he doesn’t see this one coming, readying a kick to his groin.   
Red Magnus, however, reacts before he can make his move. Taking this moment of weakness, he kicks a leg under the foot Christo still has planted to the ground and lets go of his wrist, sending him tumbling to the ground again.

“Ngh-!!” He scrunches his eyes closed as he hits the ground, and when he next opens them Red Magnus is on all fours above his body, pinning his wrists to the ground with his hands on either side of his head and pinning Christo’s legs under his own. Christo tries to wriggle them free, but with Red Magnus’s whole incredible body weight holding them down, there isn’t much he can do. Still, he tries to wrest himself free, Red Magnus looming over him the whole time with a smile on his face as he watches. This whole thing is incredibly embarrassing, and he finds himself blushing again and shifting his eyes to look… anywhere but at Red Magnus’ own.

As much as Christo hates to admit it, this doesn’t feel _all_ bad. He’s so helpless under Red Magnus’ hold, but he feels strangely safe and protected. He _knows_ Red Magnus won’t actually hurt him, or, at least attempt anything life threatening. They are mid spar after all. He’s suddenly aware of the power the large man holds over him, admiring the sculpted muscles of his body, his huge physique. He did always have a little bit of a crush and admiration for Red Magnus, but to be honest the angel is a little touch starved and has gay thoughts over any adult male demon that so much as looks at him these days, sheltered Celestian upbringing be damned. He struggles underneath his grasp a bit more, he knows it’s pointless but he’s enjoying putting up a bit of resistance. He hasn’t ever been so close and intimate with another man before, thinking to himself that of _course_ his first time doing so would have to be a spar of all things.   
Red Magnus presses down on his wrists harder, and he can’t help the little gasp that escapes from his mouth. Looking up at Red Magnus definitely, he can see a slight look of confusion overtake the demon’s face at the noise he just made.   
Christo swallows, trying to decide if he should pull off a risky move he has in mind…

And then he grins, looking rather wicked for an angel. Hopefully Red Magnus picks up the intent of what he’s about to say.   
“Well, Red Magnus. I’m at your mercy, whatever will you do with me?” He lies under Red Magnus, completely disheveled, hair a mess and clothes dirtied, body aching and bruises sure to arrive soon. He silently thanks God that his horns managed to stay in place that whole time! He’s waiting patiently for a response, watching Red Magnus closely who now seems a little bit strained. How puzzling. He’s so focused on Red Magnus’ face, in fact, that he doesn’t see the next thing that happens coming at all. Something hard and long presses against his thigh. The angel doesn’t have too much experience with such things, but he’s pretty sure Red Magnus just got a boner. And a swift look down confirms his suspicions. _Jesus._ That thing is _massive,_ and he imagines he isn’t even fully hard yet. 

He flashes another cocky grin up at Red Magnus, _way_ too cocky for someone being pinned to the floor by a hulking giant of a demon with no hope of breaking himself out.   
“D-did you really get hard just from that?” He can’t help but be a little shit and tease him.   
Red Magnus grits his teeth and glares down at Christo, tightening the grip on his wrists even harder, to which Christo visibly winces.   
“Don’t mock the Supreme One, L’il C’sto, not right now.” Red Magnus’ expression is almost… pained? Like he’s trying to control himself, but barely.

Having this kind of effect on someone… feels kind of wonderful, he thinks. A few moments ago, he was at Red Magnus’ mercy. Completely helpless. And technically he still is, but teasing him so gives a semblance of control back to him.   
Christo lets out a little mocking laugh. “Or what, what’ll you do?” If his legs were free right now, he’d be wrapping them around Red Magnus’ waist and pulling him closer. On instinct he tries to move his legs, but as expected there isn’t much he can do with the full weight of Red Magnus pressing him down, which _really hurts_ by the way, Red Magnus is a very large and heavy man. He clenches his fists, still held down in place too. He hasn’t ever made a move on anyone before, let alone a demon. Here goes. 

“ _Because whatever you possibly have in mind, I’m okay with it.”  
_ And with that, Red Magnus’ eyes shoot open, staring down at Christo as if to silently ask: _Really?  
_ Christo nods, and immediately Red Magnus crashes their lips together. Christo isn’t too sure what he’s doing, he hasn’t kissed anyone before. He lets Red Magnus dominate the kiss, following his lead until Red Magnus slips his tongue into his mouth and intertwines them, gasping into it. Opening his mouth wide enough for Red Magnus’ prying tongue to do as he likes. His hands are still under Red Magnus’ grasp. It’s amazing, but he needs more. He tries again to shuffle his wrists out, but obviously it doesn’t work. Instead, Christo pulls away from the kiss, their mouths still connected by a line of their spit as he gasps for breath. Christo’s face is flushed red already and after a moment he gains control of his breathing, looking up at Red Magnus.

  
“Please, touch me… I want you to grope me, now.”  
Red Magnus grins down at him as he maneuvers both of Christo’s wrists into one of his large hands, a single one easily encircling both of them, pinning them to the ground again. It’s quite strange, Red Magnus seems hesitant at first as his hand hovers above Christo’s body until he reaches down, grabbing and squeezing at the angel’s flat chest.  
“...L’il C’sto…. You’re so… little.”   
He really isn’t that small, he thinks to himself. 5’9 is fairly normal, but he does happen to be very skinny. Though compared to Red Magnus almost _anyone_ would feel tiny. Looking down however, a single one of Red Magnus’ hands is enough when spread out to cover the entire width of his chest.   
“...It’s _Christo._ And… under my clothes. _Please._ ”

He wonders if it’s odd or alienating, being so large compared to the majority of the demon population. Then again, Christo knows what alienating feels like all too well, being an angel in the Netherworlds. Hells, he even felt like an outsider in Celestia...

The huge demon tries to work his hand under Christo’s shirt, but it’s kind of hard to reach up due to just how long Christo’s shirt is (he prefers wearing long and baggier clothing). Red Magnus simply shrugs, instead deciding to take matters into his own hands. He grabs a fistful of Christo’s shirt and - _RIIIP -_ tears the whole thing open, ruining it in the process, Christo’s tie coming off along with it..   
Christo gasps dramatically, it seems exaggerated but it’s his genuine reaction.   
“R-Red Magnus-!! Do you have any idea how hard that will be to replace down h- _ah!”  
_ He almost finishes a sentence that would have come off as _very_ suspicious, but Red Magnus gropes his chest with a _firm_ hand, and it feels so good.   
The demon has a rather devilish look on his face as he releases Christo’s wrists - much to the angel’s dismay - and tears open at his shirt some more so that his full chest and midriff is out and in full view, and grasps his chest with two hands, dwarfing Christo’s body with his touch.   
He squeezes, clenching and unclenching his fists and following it up by running his hands up and down Christo’s body, marvelling at how lithe he is. 

“H-hells, your skin is soft…”  
That erection is painfully hard now, no longer rubbing up against Christo but _straight_ up, tenting Magnus’ loose pants. He runs his hands back up either side of Christo’s body one final time, pinching and squeezing at his nipples _painfully_ when he reaches them - but _lord_ does it do things to him. His hands try to clench at the dirt floor, looking for anything to grasp and failing.

And then, Red magnus sits up, Christo lying beneath him completely disheveled. They lock eyes, Christo silently wondering what else Red Magnus is going to do to him. He opens his mouth to talk, but is interrupted when Red Magnus beats him to it.  
“-Y’know, all that touching and fighting got me _preeetty excited,_ L’il C’Sto- I-I mean, Christo.”   
And to punctuate he palms his erection through his pants for Christo to see. He gulps, that thing looks _massive_ from what he can see. “Let’s see how excited you are-” Reaching down a large hand to grope at Christo lower.

  
 _Ah._ Christo realises in this moment that maybe he should have informed Red Magnus about the whole transgender thing in advance so that the Demon would know what he was dealing with, gods Christo doesn’t even know what the general opinion on transgender people is in the Netherworlds and if he’s putting himself in a bad situation-   
“A-about that-”   
It’s too late, and Red Magnus gropes and feels at Christo’s clothed pussy with one hand. His face looks confused for a second, before a look of realisation comes over his face and he smiles a genuine smile at Christo.   
“Ah! L’il C’sto! You should have told me sooner! I had _no_ idea!”   
Christo blushes. “I-it’s _Christo,_ okay? You _cannot_ call me _that_ while we’re being intimate, understood?” He stutters a little, choosing not to address the main thing Red Magnus was trying to say. He doesn’t want to let on that he was actually a little nervous about the demon’s reaction.  
Red Magnus palms and rubs at him in response to that, causing Christo to lightly gasp and rub himself further against his hand.   
“My bad, sorry. Got it, Christo!” He smirks down at him as he rubs, Christo rolling his hips into his touch and letting out little noises of pleasure as he slowly becomes lost in it.

Much to Christo’s initial dismay, Red Magnus stops rubbing, running his hand up slowly and bringing it to rest at Christo’s waistband, hooking a single finger under it.  
“Are you okay with going further?”  
Christo scoffs initially. Of _course_ he wants to go further, he’s the one who initiated the whole thing! But after a moment of thinking, he _supposes_ it’s nice for Red Magnus to double check. He honestly didn’t expect such care from a demon, given how poorly other angels in Celestia spoke of them. He looks up at Red Magnus and nods.   
“Yes.”  
“Right.”

Red Magnus moves his hand to unbutton and unzip Christo’s trousers, skipping pulling them down to simply slip his hand into Christo’s underwear and run a finger across his wet folds, up and down, before slipping one into his opening.   
Christo clenches his teeth and gasps. Just _one_ of those fingers is incredibly thick and large. Not having experimented on his own or with others much, the angel is relatively new to this feeling, it’s a lot to take. He silently wonders how hard it’ll be to take two, or even three fingers. And he shudders as he thinks of taking Red Magnus’ whole cock. For a moment he wonders if he’s in over his head, but he quickly reassures himself he _can_ do this, he’s been through harder ordeals.

Red Magnus starts off by slowly thrusting his finger, in and out.   
Christo is so wet already, which makes the whole thing a lot easier, and he grows accustomed to the large finger fast.   
“I-I can take more… Hurry up!”   
Red Magnus sighs. “So bossy, little guy…”   
He pulls it out, only to stick 2 back in, thrusting them in and out faster. There’s now an audible _shlick_ noise as Red Magnus finger fucks Christo’s wet pussy, in and out, over and over.   
“N-nnh-”   
It… doesn’t feel entirely unpleasant, it’s a stretch but as he becomes accustomed to it it starts to feel better. After a minute of this, Red Magnus adds a third finger.   
Christo winces. 

There’s more resistance now as Red Magnus fingerfucks him, the poor angel hasn’t been this stretched before, and he knows his biggest challenge is yet to come.   
Christo is trembling slightly now, writhing under Red Magnus’ touch. He pins Christo down with his free hand by the shoulder, keeping Christo firmly pressed against the ground and in place and continues to thrust his fingers in and out, speeding up at the same time.   
“J-just fuck me already… I’m tired of waiting.”   
Red Magnus shrugs. withdrawing his fingers covered and dripping with Christo’s wetness. He takes a look down at the dishevelled demon ( _totally a demon)_ below him. His shirt is ripped, exposing his chest and midriff. His clothes are dirty and his hair is messed up from the fight, and of course there’s the look of desire all across his face. Red Magnus grins devilishly.   
“You look like you’re enjoying yourself.”  
Christo doesn’t respond. He’s not sure what he can say to that.  
Red Magnus pulls his hard cock out of his pants, stroking it up and down slowly and lightly as Christo’s eyes widen. _Jesus._ That thing is **_massive!_ ** He’s eyeing it up, it has to be at _least_ 8 inches long at the minimum, and it has girth to back it up. Christo gulps.

  
“Let’s see how cocky you are once we get this inside you.” Red Magnus taunts.  
“I-I can take it. I **can** take it.”   
It sounds less like he’s telling Red Magnus he can take his cock and more like he’s reassuring himself.   
The large demon pulls himself off Christo’s legs, which were previously still pinned beneath him. He pulls at Christo’s pants and underwear, pulling them down and off one leg, leaving them hanging onto the other at the ankle. Christo is now bare from the waist down, blushing immensely and avoiding Red Magnus’ eyes, suddenly finding the texture of Red Magnus’ pants incredibly interesting as he rubs the material between his fingers. It’s soft. Not what he expected from Magnus.

“...Cute.”  
The rough voice of the large demon snaps his attention back to him in an instant, and Christo turns redder.  
“What?!”  
“You’re cute, little Christo.”  
Christo blushes, and before he can respond, he finds Red Magnus repositioning his legs and spreading them, so that he sits between them, leaving him incredibly exposed for the demon’s prying eyes.   
Red Magnus happens to be looking him up and down, a look of hunger overtaking him. His cock removed from his pants, he takes it in hand and places the tip at Christo’s opening, before rubbing the length of his cock against Christo’s opening, coating his dick with the other man’s wetness. 

  
Christo, who happens to still be rubbing his fingers against the fabric of Red Magnus’ pants like it’s the most interesting thing he’s ever seen, has his full attention brought back when Red Magnus takes the hand Christo has against his pants in one hand and Christo’s other in his second, slowly and gently moving them above Christo’s head again before roughly pinning them above by the wrist again with a single hand, grip iron.   
“Alright, I’m going to start pushing in now, ‘kay Christo.?”  
Red Magnus takes his cock in his free hand, lining it up as Christo nods silently, eyes lidded as his confidence starts to fade.   
He makes the first push, breaching Christo’s opening with the tip of the head of his cock, and Christo’s eyes immediately shoot open as he gasps. Red Magnus pushes a little further, Christo wincing and trembling underneath him, until the full head of his cock is inside.   
Christo’s back arches off the ground, but Red Magnus’ grip on his arms limits how far he can go. He writhes and moans lightly underneath him.

  
“G-god....”  
Red Magnus raises an eyebrow at the God comment, Christo realises he shouldn’t have said that. Luckily for him the demon doesn’t press any further, instead choosing to slowly push his dick further inside, _tantalisingly_ slow so that Christo has time to adjust and stretch around it.   
Christo grinds his teeth and clenches his eyes shut, the stretch is so much… it’s starting to burn at that, too. 

  
Red Magnus is still pushing further in. He hazards a look down; it’s only about a quarter of the way there. He shudders.   
“Nnh… H-hurts…”   
“Huh, it hurts?” Red Magnus shouts, a puzzled look on his face. “What happened to all that confidence from earlier? Didn’t you say you could take it!?” He lets out a loud bark of laughter to himself, if he could he’d be giving Christo a big pat on the back right now. Then he takes a second and realises he should _probably_ check in on the other man to make sure he’s okay, and he leans in to whisper: “But seriously, if it’s too much we can stop.”   
Christo’s eyes snap open immediately at that, and he looks Red Magnus in the eyes.   
“Don’t stop! Keep going. I just… I just n-need to adjust some more...”

His cock is far enough in that Red Magnus doesn’t need to guide it with his hand anymore, taking the one that was previously doing so to grip Christo’s hip with bruising force. Having paused to check if Christo was okay, he now resumes pushing in again, slowly once more.   
As soon as he does so Christo starts writhing again, trying to cope with the pain and stretch. He clenches his fists, still being held above his head by Red Magnus. Hard enough that his nails dig into his skin, leaving marks in the shape of crescent moons. His legs are trembling, occasionally spasming lightly as Red Magnus makes it halfway inside. 

Red Magnus is looking strained at this point. Christo is so _tight_ around him, and it’s hard to resist the urge to push all in at once.   
“Ngh… Christo, I’m… going to push in a little faster, okay?”   
Christo looks up, a little worry written across his face but still, he nods.   
“R-right, right…”

He starts pushing his way again, hand on Christo’s hip lifting it up ever so slightly to impale him further.   
Christo feels light tears spring at his eyes, he’s starting to feel like he’s being _ripped in two_ , split in half. His thighs clench around Red Magnus’ body. He bites his lip, his teeth aren’t sharp like demon fangs are, but it still draws blood. He can taste the metallic presence on his tongue.  
“ _Nnh- nnnh-_ **_G-GAH!_ ** _”  
_ Red Magnus speeds up _eeeeever_ so slightly once again, and now he can’t stop the whimpers that escape from his lips. He sounds so pathetic, were he in his right mind he would never make such a sound, and would laugh at anyone who did. But as Red Magnus comes closer to bottoming out, the angel loses more and more of his composure, Red Magnus’ cock filling him.

One final push, and Christo is impaled on the whole thing. His eyes are wide, the stretch burning as he realises _he did it. He took it all._   
Red Magnus exhales heavily, fully sheathed inside Christo.   
“Christo… you’re… _Ghhf- So tight.”  
_ Christo does a little smug smile, he’s so proud of himself. He did that.   
…   
…..  
And then Red Magnus starts pulling back out again, _slowly,_ still but faster than he pushed his way in.

Tears prick at his eyes again as the smug look is wiped off his face. He isn’t used to the speed (though still slow) Red Magnus is pulling out at. It _hurts._   
Red Magnus is looming over him, face over Christo’s as he continues to pin him by the wrists, and Christo does something. He leans and nuzzles his face into the crook of Red Magnus’ neck, hiding the tears that threaten to fall and muffle his whimpers. He can’t see Red Magnus’ face or reaction, but he feels him halt, takes the hand gripping Christo’s hip moving up to hold the back of his head tenderly. Strangely tenderly for Red Magnus of all demons.  
“There, there, little guy. It’ll start feeling good in no time, okay? You just need to get used to it.”  
Christo nods… The strange thing is that despite the pain… no, with the pain. It still does feel _good._ In fact, the pain seems to be doing things to him. His clit is erect and he’s still significantly wet, even more wet than when before Red Magnus started pushing in. Is… Hmm… He thinks to himself. Is _he getting off on the pain?_ He makes a mental note to look that up later and find out what such a thing should mean.

Red Magnus continues pulling out, juuust until the tip of his cock remains inside, before speeding up once more and almost slamming back in.   
Christo can’t help the little gasp that escapes him.   
Red Magnus pulls out faster again, then slams in once more.   
Christo is starting to realise that Red Magnus was right, it does get better.   
The Overlord of Scorching Flame starts a rhythm of slamming in and out of Christo’s aching pussy, drawing moans from him each time. At this point Christo’s wrists are numb, having been held down with Red Magnus’ full body weight for a while now. His healing magic won’t be enough to heal these bruises in one go, but he’s strangely okay with that. It’ll be something to remember the experience by. 

Christo pulls away from Red Magnus’ neck, resting his head on the floor. Tears don’t spill from his eyes any longer, but there are still obvious marks across his face from it, accompanied by a heavy blush.  
Red Magnus tilts Christo’s face to look up at him by the chin.   
“Heh, am I really that much for you?”   
Normally, Christo would have come up with a snarky comeback to this, however Red Magnus’ relentless thrusting is quickly rendering the angel beneath him into a moaning, panting mess. He opens his mouth to respond, but all that comes out is a long, _obscene_ whine. The noise shocks both men as soon as it comes out, and Christo looks away whilst silently hoping Red Magnus chooses to ignore it. However, he wasn’t lucky enough for such a thing. Red Magnus grins devilishly down at him once more.   
“Is that right, huh?”

  
He starts slamming in and out at an even greater pace. Christo’s pussy is so wet around him, and as he brutally fucks the smaller man the sound of his slick against Red Magnus’ cock can be heard, a lewd and repeated _shlick_ noise.  
 _“N...nhhh- R-Red Ma-_ **_AH-!!_ ** _Red M-Magn… f-feels so… hah- g-good…”  
_ Christo is quite sure that Red Magnus is getting quite the power trip over rendering the uptight Christo barely able to form a simple sentence, but at this point he doesn’t care. The power and domination Red Magnus holds over him only serves to make him more turned on, making everything feel better. Christo wraps his legs around Red Magnus’ waist, pulling him closer inside and leaving him unable to pull out as far. He _needs_ him inside him.

And then, as Christo thinks the pleasure can’t get any greater- The hand. The hand Christo had forgotten that Red Magnus still had free. He doesn’t even notice Red Magnus moving it, he’s just too lost in the pleasure of it all. He only realises that the hand moved when he feels one of the fingers pressing against his clit, starting to rub circles around it.   
“ **AHHG- G-GODS-** **_NNNH-”  
_ ** He really can’t help the scream of pleasure that erupts from him. The rubbing at his clit combined with the penetration - it’s all too much. His legs start spasming and trembling lightly and he wraps them around Red Magnus tighter, needing to hold onto something. His arms involuntarily strain against Red Magnus’ hold, his back arches. Christo is the epitome of overwhelmed. His mouth hangs open, moans and whines and whimpers of pleasure streaming from him nonstop, without regard for who may hear it. His eyes are tearing up again - He’s just so… so _much._ Everything is starting to become so much, _too much,_ the poor angel is becoming undone under Red Magnus’ hold, overstimulation kicking in.

“Heh, can’t believe I have the cocky and smug Christo, a quivering _mess_ beneath me.”  
Christo locks eyes with Red Magnus. It’s getting a little hard to see now, his glasses are smudged from the tears that spill due to overstimulation. From what Christo can make out, Red Magnus is smiling the widest he’s ever seen above him, huffing from the exhaustion of the activity with a redder tint to his face than usual. Christo can’t even form a response other than desperate noise at this point. He feels so demeaned, so belittled, and that’s _fine with him._ It’s perfect. Red Magnus speeds up once more before locking lips with Christo yet again, a deep and messy kiss the angel lets the demon dominate once more. He’s hardly even kissing back, just letting Red Magnus do with him as he pleases.   
  
After a long kiss, Christo starts feeling short on breath. Luckily for him Red Magnus pulls away just in time, leaving Christo gasping beneath him. His face is stained with tear trails and a stray line of saliva escaping from the corner of his mouth, along with a smudge of blood on his lip from when he bit it.   
Red Magnus increases the pressure against Christo’s clit, pressing down harder as he rubs and continues to thrust.   
At this point Christo is feeling… _something._ Growing within him. A sort of pressure, he assumes this must be an orgasm. He hasn’t felt one before, but strangely he fears it. It’s so unknown, how will it feel?

Red Magnus is gruffly panting above him.   
“I’m close, Christo. N-not that much longer, okay.”  
And with that, Christo stumbles out the first words he can make for a while.   
“ _Nhh- F-finish inside, p-please- Ah-!!_ ”  
Christo can’t see it through his smudged glasses, but Red Magnus is looking… incredibly shocked above him. Still, he doesn’t question it, speeding up once more and thrusting into the smaller man a few more times, until-

**_“GHG- AH-!!”  
_ ** Christo clenches around his cock, reaching his orgasm at last. His body stiffens and tenses. _Hard._   
**“F-FUCK-!!”  
** Christo clenching around his cock is enough to push Red Magnus over the edge too, and he blows his load of cum deep inside the smaller man. Red Magnus rocks his hips a little as he rides it out - until he’s completely spent. Red Magnus is panting now, releasing Christo’s wrists as he holds himself up, arms either side of Christo’s head.  
The two lie there, still connected as they regain their breath and composure.   
  
“...So. Can I call you L’il C’sto again now that we’re done fucking?”   
He has that stupid big grin on his face.   
Christo sighs. “Shut…. Up….”   
Red Magnus sits back on his haunches, pulling his cock out at the same time as cum oozes out of Christo’s used pussy. The large demon feigns thinking in a very overexaggerated fashion.   
“Hmm, bold words from someone who was just moaning and whimpering like a little whore seconds ago, huh?”  
Christo scowls at those words.   
“I’m… I’m not a…” He sighs and calms down a little, considering. “...Well, maybe I am actually.”  
“Heh, that’s the spirit, L’il C’sto! Wear it with pride!!”

Christo takes a moment to assess the damage. His wrists, legs and hip are likely bruised, with the wrists sure to be the worst of it, and there are still the injuries from the actual fight too. His pussy has been terribly abused, leaking cum all over the training room floor. Hopefully one of the Prinnies will clean that up before anyone important sees it… His legs feel weak, he isn’t sure if he’ll be able to stand or walk on them. Well, worth a try? Christo attempts to sit up so he can put his underwear and pants back on to get up to walk, but he finds the effort too hard. Red Magnus immediately jumps to action, surprisingly considerate considering that he is Red Magnus.   
“I got ya, C’sto, don’t worry!”  
And with that, he shuffles Christo’s underwear and pants back onto his body, before offering him a hand.   
“Let me help you up.”

  
Christo sighs, he feels so weak, yet he still accepts the hand. He hardly manages to get above a kneel before he feels his legs give out beneath him, and Red Magnus scoops him up in his arms instead.   
“C...can you take me to my room. I don’t want the others to see me like this.”  
Red Magnus flashes him that perfect smile.   
“Got it, buddy!” And off they go, leaving that cum stain on the floor for some poor prinny to deal with.

* * *

Red Magnus kicks open the door once more, and the two are immediately startled by the sound of gunshots. He flinches with Christo still in his arms, taking extra care not to drop his delicate friend. Seraphina stands before the two of them, gun in hand. They stare back at her like a pair of deer caught in headlights.  
“And where, have the two of you been?”   
Christo sits up in Red Magnus’ arms a little, some of his snark coming back.   
“W-we just left the training room door, right in front of you. Isn’t it obvious?”

There’s a moment of silence as Seraphina debates shooting the two of them, then and there, before Red Magnus speaks up.  
“Don’t go in there though.”  
The Scorching Flame Overlord’s face is completely straight as he delivers that, but as Seraphina takes in the state of Christo, including the rips in his shirt exposing his chest she _quickly_ realises what’s going on here, letting out a signature _Ohohoho!_ Except it doesn’t stop. She just keeps doing it. She’s going crazy with laughter right before them and Red Magnus takes the initiative to just… sidestep away, before sprinting off to Christo’s room with the angel in his arms, off to get him nice and comfy.

* * *

Christo wakes up in bed a few hours later, blinking his eyes sleepily. He’s still in his normal clothes, though dirty and ripped, and he’s been placed gently on top of the covers too. A look to the side confirms that Red Magnus is sat by the bed next to him, snoring loudly in a chair that he must have pulled up next to the bed in order to keep an eye on his friend. He stretches big, noting the ache in his limbs as he does so. Just a few more hours, he thinks, a bit disappointed that Red Magnus didn’t take the initiative to climb into bed beside him.

* * *

The next day comes, and Christo is just as bruised and banged up as expected, legs still weak from the previous day. He sits out of the following battle and nobody asks any questions, save for Seraphina who laughs maniacally every time she sees Red Magnus. Killia doesn't mention the suspicious fluid he discovered on the training room ground, either.


End file.
